


Blizzard

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Steve is in charge of everything!, Threesome, captain of america AND of kinky threesomes, its as good a reason as any to have sex, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm hits New York, and Bucky and Darcy make the most of their dire situation. Steve doesn't mind at all.<br/>OR<br/>Steve calls all of the shots even when he's not in the same state. Bucky is a well-behaved lover. Darcy is left begging for mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey. I'm currently writing a really long and extensive slow build story about these three, but I'm bored and I wanted to skip to sex. So a bit of dirty porn for all y'all. The title and lyrics are taken from "Parade" by the Antlers (which hasn't been released yet shhhh they're a good band buy the album when it comes out, or preorder it now on their website.)

_We can be an island apart from a ceaseless war on our heart,_  
_Harbored in a fortress insurmountable,_  
_Taller than affliction, safe wherever we are._

* * *

Steve was out of town when the snowstorm hit. He couldn't fly back in on time - they would have to wait til the worst had passed. He was running a routine sweep on the west coast and called as soon as he heard about the weather warning for New York.

" _It'll be fine, Steve. Pretty sure we've both seen worse._ "

"I know you'll be fine," said Steve. "I just want to - I dunno. Make sure to talk to you before the signals drop out."

" _We do have a landline_."

"Well, maybe I just wanted an excuse to hear your voice."

" _You smooth-talkin' bastard._ "

Steve grinned. "I learned from the best."

He heard Bucky's laugh crackling on the line. " _Fair enough. I guess we'll have to put dinner off for another week._ "

They had been trying to organise a night to wine and dine together with their girl, but every time they got a good booking and had it all sorted, something came up. Some sort of disaster or terrorist threat or FBI-most-wanted would show up and one or both of them would have to take off last minute. It had been a long time since they'd been able to spend any quality time together, and a date was well overdue.

Steve frowned as he thought.

" _Steve? Still there?_ "

"Don't put it off," he said. "We still got that unopened bottle in the cupboard, and there's plenty of food in the house. You can make dinner for her. Something simple, she won't mind. You can tell her it was your idea and everything."

" _You sure? I'd hate to get started without you."_ Steve could hear Bucky's arrogant smirk through the damn phone.

He smiled. "Somehow, I don't think it'll bother you that much." _  
_

" _Yeah, you're right. It won't._ "

"I might not be there in time for dinner, but I'll see if I can make it for dessert."

" _You giving me permission?_ " 

Steve glanced around the room he was in to make sure nobody was close enough to hear before he spoke. "Yeah. I want you to take real good care of our girl, Bucky."

" _Like how?_ " Bucky's voice had dropped by at least an octave and it made Steve's pants feel far too tight.

He couldn't help but grin. "You wanna get a pen and paper?"

" _Oh, don't worry. I'll remember this..._ "

* * *

The windows were dotted white with flecks of sharp white snow, and the world outside was a whirlwind of icy brightness. It howled past their building like something out of a bad dream. Cloaking an entire city in a shroud of stark whiteness. It was strange how small a person, people, a house, a city could be when shadowed by it.

"You do realise I'm not going to be able to go home tonight, Barnes?" 

Bucky turned to see Darcy smiling from behind the glass of wine she held in her hand. He half-smiled back at her, and said, "Yeah, I know darlin'. That's the idea."

He was putting all the dishes into the sink. He'd made her a roast chicken, which was simple enough given that Steve kept anywhere between two and ten chickens in the fridge at any given time. Roast vegetables, potato and gravy, yorkshire pudding, the lot. He was a decent cook and didn't mind showing off every now and then, especially on a night like tonight when going out for dinner wasn't really an option. 

Darcy looked divine. She was wearing a sleek black dress that made her look like a film star, her hair was down and fell in waves all around her. She had been wearing the big red coat they had bought for her earlier on, but she left it at the door. The apartment was warm enough without it. Her shoes were similarly abandoned, having been kicked off after dinner when they moved back to the kitchen bench for a few more glasses of wine. Bucky was wearing a plain buttoned shirt and his only pair of black suit pants, and the new shoes Darcy had bought for him. Apparently they were all the rage. They looked like a pair he had owned in the thirties.

He had almost cleaned up and was getting ready for dessert. "You still feelin' hungry?" he asked, drying his hands on a towel and wandering back around to where she sat, reaching out to brush a few stray pieces of hair back from her face. She was so pale and she had such big eyes, big lips. Such a beautiful girl. 

She took another sip of wine and he watched her slender throat shift, her lips stained red. She put the glass down and smiled up at him. "Depends."

"Depends?" he repeated, shifting closer, smiling lazily. "On what?"

"What's on the menu," she said, turning slightly to kiss at the inside of his wrist.

The next breath he took was decidedly sharper than the last as her lips found his skin and her bare feet ran over his calves. He wanted to lean down and capture her mouth in his own and carry her straight to the bedroom but he knew he had to be patient. He could be patient. 

He traced his fingertips down her neck and to her collarbone. Such smooth skin. "You're gonna like what I've got in store for you," he said, voice smooth and low. He looked like he was about to jump her when he turned around and said, "Chocolate cheesecake. Your favourite, right?"

Darcy was shocked for a moment before she laughed. "You're a tease, Barnes."

He grinned over his shoulder as he dug around the fridge. "You just make it too easy, sweetheart."

The cheesecake was not home made, as Bucky wasn't nearly as good at cooking as he pretended to be. It was, however, locally sourced from a shop that was still owned by the same family that owned it when Bucky lived in New York all those years ago. And the cakes were still as good.

He served up a slice of the beautiful cake on a plate and took Darcy's hand to lead her to the couch. She sat with her legs crossed, facing him, leaning towards him, staring at him with raised eyebrows as if to say, what's taking so long?

"I hope you've had a good night," said Bucky, as he cut off a piece of the cake with the fork. "Steve and I really wanted to take you out to dinner. But this storm has ruined that plan."

"It's perfect," said Darcy, smiling. "I couldn't have asked for better."

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied, before lifting the decadent chocolate to her mouth and watching her lips catch the crumbs. The noise she made was sinful as her eyes slipped closed and she savoured the taste.

"Did you make this, too?" she asked.

"If I told you I did, would you believe me?" he grinned.

"Keep giving me cake and I'll believe anything you say, handsome."

As he fed her another piece he smiled as she crawled closer to him, curling into his side. "You shouldn't be so forward about your love for chocolate. I might use your weakness against you."

"You wouldn't hurt me like that," she replied, smiling. "You like me too much."

"Damn right I do," he said, before moving forward to kiss away the slightest crumb from the corner of her mouth. She audibly whimpered when he didn't kiss her properly, and he smiled.

"Can't get everything you want, doll," he said, feeding himself a piece. "God damn, that's good cake. I'm a fantastic chef."

"Sure you are," she said, giggling. "Though I think I've had enough of the cake."

He glanced down to see her eyes darting down to his mouth, and back to his eyes. Her eyelashes were so long, so dark.

"You sure?" he asked, his own eyes burning across her skin. "Cause I'm having a lot of fun watching you make love to it."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Barnes," she teased.

He smiled. "Alright, doll. Have it your way." He took her wine from her and put what was left of the slice of cake on the coffee table, before helping Darcy to her feet and lifting her into his arms. 

She made a small sound of indignation but didn't complain as he walked them to the bedroom. It was simply decorated, with a large window and plain white walls. The bed was called a 'grand king', and the lady at the furniture shop had assured them it was the biggest on the market. Bucky and Steve had figured they needed a big bed enough for the two of them, and there was more than enough room for Darcy there, too.

Bucky had gone a little further and decorated the room with candles, the curtains were drawn and the room was dimly lit, shadows dancing on the wall. The darkness was nice, a soft darkness compared to the harsh blinding storm outside. It was warm and welcoming, and when Bucky placed Darcy on the bed she glanced around and nodded. "You've gone above and beyond this time."

He grinned as he leaned over her and repeated what she had said before, saying, "You ain't seen nothin' yet, doll." He kissed her cheekbone gently and brushed his lips across hers but didn't quite kiss her. His hand traced the material of her dress on her shoulder, and he said softly, "Gonna let me take this off?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that all night," she said, and Barnes moved behind her to unzip the dress before helping her to lift it over her head. He was expecting her to be wearing the same mismatched underwear she always sported, but tonight she'd gone over the top, too. She was wearing pastel pink lingerie, a deep plunge bra with white lace and matching high-waisted panties that made her look like a pinup model. She was a goddess.

"God damn, Darcy," he said, blown away. "You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"Good," she said, with a satisfied smirk. "I was hoping it would have that effect."

Bucky didn't hesitate to kiss her this time, lowering himself to her and fusing their mouths together. She tasted like chocolate and cabernet sauvignon and she moaned when he stroked her tongue lazily with his own. He was in no rush. He had all night. Her body was warm, smooth and soft against his hands, against his chest, and she didn't waste any time unbuttoning his shirt so she could run her lithe fingers along the ridges of his muscles and his scars, raking her nails across his flesh and smiling when he hissed. 

"You're a minx," said Bucky, biting at her lip. He didn't give her a chance to reply, taking her mouth again and letting his hand up to cover her breast. She liked his mechanical hand, for reasons he could never understand, but he didn't want to understand, not when she was arching into his touch, whining against his mouth. She kissed like she needed him to breathe, but he let her breathe properly as he kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of burst blood vessels from her jaw to her collarbone. She writhed at his touch and he murmured against her skin, "You're so beautiful. So goddamn beautiful."

He mouthed at the soft flesh of her breast and he groaned. "I really love this, doll. The getup. You should wear it more often, y'know, just around the house." He grinned up at her and she laughed, out of breath.

"Yeah, but you'd never get anything done."

"That's true," he said. "As much as I love it, mind if I remove it?"

"You don't have to ask for permission, James," she said, as he turned them so he could reach the clasp on her back.

"I know," he said, "But I'm on my best behaviour."

Darcy pulled the straps down her arms and the beautiful lacy pink thing hit the floor and within seconds, Bucky's mouth was back on her breast, his hand kneading the other and rolling her nipple between his fingers, and she gasped as his mouth covered the other, sucking and licking, squeezing the warm soft mounds as he did so. He kicked her legs apart to settle between her legs, pushing against her so she could feel what she did to him.

"Jesus," she breathed as he pulled off, leaving her nipples standing to attention, her hairs standing on end from the goosebumps he'd raised all over her skin.

He shrugged off his shirt and liked the way Darcy's eyes danced over him, like she'd never seen him before and couldn't take it all in at once. She did the same thing every time. Treated him like he was the most handsome thing she'd ever seen. He felt special, with her. She knew how to treat him right.

Bucky let his hands graze over the smooth skin of her stomach and waist, brushing just under her breast as he asked, "You trust me right, Darcy?"

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Of course."

He leaned across to the bedside table. "We're gonna do something a little different."

"Is this - is this like what you talked about doing to Steve?"

Bucky grinned. She was clever. "Yeah," he said, returning with the handcuffs. "But he'd break these in a second. You ain't that strong."

"I resent that, I was the best basketball defender my high school ever saw," she replied cheekily, but lifted her hands up to him. "Go on, soldier. Do your worst."

"If you want out at any time, doll -"

"Barnes, I trust you. I know this is gonna be good."

He hesitated. "Safeword, though?"

She thought on it for a moment before replying. "Seahorse."

He smiled. "You're cute." He kissed her one last time before cuffing one hand and looping it around the bedframe, and cuffing the other so she was trapped on the bed. "I'll make this the best damn night of your life, sweetheart..."

* * *

When Steve finally got back to their apartment, driven in to town by a fierce looking military vehicle (courtesy of Stark industries), he was cold and miserable and tired. It was one in the morning and he figured that Darcy and Bucky were probably already sleeping. He did his best to be quiet as he made his way up the building, shedding his wet clothes on the way, and when he opened the door the lights of the apartment were off.

Steve was headed to the bedroom when he heard a frustrated, twisted cry coming from down the hall, and he paused.

He only had to wait another moment before he heard Darcy's voice. "Bucky,  _please!_ "

Bucky said something but it was too quiet for Steve to hear. He moved silently across the carpet, making his way to the room. He looked in, and what he saw was delightful.

Bucky had Darcy held to the bed, naked and exposed, her hands above her head. Her cheeks and the skin of her chest was flushed. Bucky was in between her legs, kissing at the soft inside of her thigh before ghosting his lips over her core, and she whined. He'd probably been at it for hours. Steve felt his cock beginning to harden in his pants. 

"Alright, doll?" asked Bucky, biting at soft flesh. 

" _Bucky_ ," she moaned. "C'mon, I know - I know you want it."

"Nu-uh," he said, tongue darting out to circle around her clit. Darcy all but wailed when he pulled away. Bucky grinned. "We're gonna wait until Steve gets back. I told you that."

Steve couldn't just watch any more. He stepped into the dimly lit room and dumped his bag and his jacket onto the floor. Bucky glanced up, and smiled again. "Timing's everything, Steve," he said, mouthing between Darcy's legs again.

Darcy writhed and pulled at her restraints, eyes opening to see Steve standing over her. "Steve," she whimpered, "Steve, make him - tell him -"

"Tell him what, beautiful? You want him to stop, or keep going?"

Whether from confusion or incoherency Darcy could not reply. Steve sat down next to her and gently brushed a damp strand of hair from her face. "Gorgeous girl," he murmured. "Is Bucky being mean to you? Not giving you what you want?"

She nodded and pressed her face into his hand, kissing at his palm, his fingers, letting him open her mouth up.

He leaned closer. "You think Bucky would do this without asking me for permission first?"

Darcy's body began to shake, like she was about to come, but Steve grasped a hold of Bucky's hair and pulled him away. She let out another aggravated cry while Steve tasted her on Bucky's mouth, the brunette opening his lips obediently and letting Steve's tongue stroke inside. Bucky tugged at Steve's shirt until he broke the kiss to pull it over his head. Bucky was naked but for his boxers and soon Steve was, too. 

He hadn't forgotten about Darcy, not at all. Couldn't possibly. But she probably needed a break. 

"You did good, Buck," said Steve, mumbling against the other's skin, nudging his jaw up to mouth at his neck, loving the way Bucky sighed and relaxed when Steve touched him. Bucky was pliant and trusting with Steve - he always looked like he'd died and gone to heaven every time they kissed. Steve loved that he could pull such a strong man to pieces.

Bucky was still intact enough to glance over to where Darcy lay with her eyes closed. "She's all ready for you, handsome. I wanted to take her for myself so many times - wanted it so bad, Steve. But I saved her for you. She hasn't finished once."

"Not once?" asked Steve, surprised. Bucky was usually a little more merciful, usually lost resolve once Darcy started moaning and begging. "Colour me impressed."

Bucky grinned and pulled Steve back for another kiss. Steve groaned when Bucky tugged at his lower lip with his sharp teeth.

"And did you do the other thing I wanted?" asked Steve, letting his hand wander south, brushing over Bucky's erection to between his legs before groaning again. "You did. You're so good."

Bucky gasped as Steve thrust his fingers inside him, where he was already stretched and prepared for him. 

"Did you make her watch while you got yourself ready for me?" asked Steve, licking a stripe up the side of Bucky's throat. 

"Yes," Bucky replied, voice breaking as Steve pushed his fingers deeper, brushing over his prostate. " _Fuck_."

"I'm gonna take her first. Then I'm going to let you fuck her when I fuck you," said Steve, in a voice low enough that Darcy couldn't have heard. "Sound good?"

Bucky's moan was enough of an affirmative but Steve waited until Bucky nodded and said, "Yes, yes, god. Please, Steve," before he moved away. He kissed Bucky one last time and crawled over to Darcy.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," she said with a half-smile.

Steve kissed her and she keened as he stroked inside her mouth, coaxing her open, breathing her in. "I'd never forget about you."

He didn't have to feel her to know she was completely ready for him. He pulled her legs apart and pushed inside with one smooth movement, and Darcy broke the kiss to cry out, trembling as he buried himself in her. Steve only had to place the palm of his hand against her clit to push her over the edge, and she came, loud and intense, her body contorting and her insides contracting around him. She was almost crying by the time it passed, and Steve was peppering kisses over her flushed cheeks and her neck as though he hadn't just broken her into a million pieces.

"Good girl," he murmured, kissing her numb lips. "Did so well."

She let out a breathy laugh, trying to keep her eyes open, her body still twitching intermittently. 

Steve let her catch her breath before he began to move again, and when he did she was completely relaxed and warm, but he was thick enough and she was tight enough for it to still be incredible, like their first time every time, as she pulled him in and wrapped her legs around his waist. He let his hand slide up the smooth pale flesh of her thigh and he groaned as he thrust into her, trying to keep it slow and steady but on the edge, losing control.

It didn't help that Bucky had crawled over to start kissing Darcy, his tongue darting out to trace the lines of her lips and her teeth, his dark eyes burning into Steve's as he did so, knowing exactly what effect he had.

"God fucking dammit," breathed Steve, leaning back to sit on his heels, dragging Darcy's lower body up onto his lap and thrusting back down into her. He could hear her muffled moan through Bucky's lips, and a moment later they broke off and Bucky said in the same low voice he had used on the phone, "You gonna come again for Steve, baby?"

She whimpered, barely able to think let alone respond, and Steve's breath caught when Bucky's hand slid over her breasts and down to the apex of her thighs, placing his finger on the bundle of nerves just above where Steve was pounding into her. He fucked her through another orgasm, and he thought she had fainted when she finished because she had gone so limp.

He didn't have time to think anymore as Bucky reached up to kiss him, a desperate and messy kiss, and Steve let out a broken series of moans and gasps as his hips stuttered and fucked harder into her as he came, and he came hard, body shaking and blood pounding in his ears as he grasped onto Darcy's hips hard enough to leave bruises and he let Bucky bite at his lip and mouth at his neck as he gasped for breath.

He glanced down to see her looking up at him, lips parted as she tried to find oxygen, and she smiled. She was okay. 

"You two," Steve began, but didn't know what else to say.

Bucky grinned and kissed at his chest. "Yeah, us two. You too."

"Thanks."

Darcy whined when he slid out of her, and he leaned down to leave a trail of kisses on her soft stomach, his hot breath washing over her ribcage and she squirmed. "Stop, that tickles," she said, giggling.

"I know," he said, mouthing at her skin. "Why do you think I'm doing it?"

She smiled. "C'mon, lemme out of these," she said, shaking her hands so the cuffs clanked against the bedframe. "I wanna touch."

"No touching."

"Steve!"

He pressed a finger to her lips and said again, in a soft voice, "No touching. Okay?"

She took a moment but nodded. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. "Good girl."

Steve could feel himself getting harder again and he knew he was almost ready. He glanced to the side to see that Bucky was way ahead of him. He smiled. "Did you enjoy the show, Bucky?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," replied Bucky, still taking it all in. He had that stupid smirk on his face, and his hand was ghosting over his own erection. Bucky was about the same size as Steve but his cock curved up dramatically and it always sent Darcy into a frenzy. And Steve, for that matter. 

Steve pushed himself up and took Bucky's hand, pulling him up. "You did a real good job, Buck."

"I know," he said, cheekily, giving Steve a lingering kiss.

Steve directed Bucky, taking him by the waist gently to move him into position, rearranging Darcy's legs to either side of him. Bucky sighed at the sight of her. "God, you're beautiful like this. So beautiful."

Darcy looked him up and down, before smirking. "You ain't so bad yourself."

"She's already started with the jokes, Bucky," said Steve, mouthing against his lover's ear. "Better get back to work so she forgets how to speak all over again."

"I was just thinkin' that very same thing." Bucky leaned forward, over her, and when he slipped inside, both he and Darcy moaned at the same time. 

" _James -"_

"I know, kitten," he said, paused, having to still himself for a moment. "God dammit."

Steve moved up behind him. "Does she feel good, Buck?"

"Feels amazing. I can still feel you inside of her. It's so warm. So wet -"

"Don't move just yet," said Steve. He was almost ready to go again and he knew what Bucky wanted. Knew what they both wanted. He maneuvered Bucky til the man was leaning down, positioned over their girl, pressed right against her, kissing at her neck and jaw. Steve gently moved Bucky's legs until they were parted, Darcy's legs slung over Bucky's hips, a tangle of limbs and skin and sweat and it was all so damn good.

Bucky still wasn't moving, though Darcy was begging him to, as Steve found the lube and coated himself in it. He returned a moment later, put his hands on Bucky and lined himself up. "Okay?"

"Yes - yes, Steve, c'mon," said Bucky, his voice floating over Darcy's skin and through her hair as he spoke into her neck, muffled and desperate.

Steve didn't make him wait any longer. He'd been good, done all that he'd been told. He pushed forward until the head of his cock slipped inside of Bucky, who let out a long slow sigh as Steve pushed slowly in the rest of the way. 

And they stayed like that, for a moment, with Bucky sandwiched between the two of them, chests heaving, hearts pounding in their ears and throats. Darcy was the first to ask for more, shifting her hips as best she could to push harder against Bucky, in turn pushing him back against Steve, and it was only the slightest movement but Bucky let out a broken cry, and then laughed.

"What did I do to get such amazing people?" he said, breathlessly. Before either could reply, he began to move, pressing down into Darcy on the forward thrust and back against Steve on the retreat. The low and desperate noises coming from his mouth was enough to make Steve lose his mind all over again. Bucky was so tight and warm around him, such a different feeling to being inside Darcy but just as wonderful. And it was so good to see Bucky bury himself inside Darcy when he had spent all night restraining himself, being patient, being good.

Steve leaned forward to brush Bucky's hair to the side and say softly in his ear, "You did so good, Bucky. Did everything I asked. Does this feel good? Feel good, having me inside of you while you fuck her? Fucking our girl, hot and slick from my come already?"

Bucky moaned, his rhythm stuttering. "Fuck, Steve."

Steve didn't hesitate to take over, thrusting forward hard and deep into Bucky, who was now barely able to form words and letting Steve pound his body into Darcy's. Steve could hear her high-pitched moans and keening from beneath Bucky, and he knew that she was near her end, too. It wouldn't take much more to get her to go over the edge again. 

All Steve had to do was change the angle of his thrust, and suddenly Bucky cried out and thrust harder into Darcy, and both of them came at once. Steve watched as Darcy threw her head back and her fingers went white-knuckled around the bedframe, and Bucky tightened around him, his face buried in Darcy's skin and hair, voice unchecked as he finished with a long, low groan, body going tight around Steve who was still thrusting into him. 

It didn't take Steve much longer to follow them both, and when he did they both moaned again, Bucky from the sensation and Darcy from the movements still pushing Bucky into her. Steve was breathless, dizzy as he leaned over them, arm shaking as he tried not to collapse. He knew he could if he had to, but he wasn't about to crush Darcy under both their weights. That was just unfair. 

Instead, he fell to the side and closed his eyes, letting himself settle. He heard Bucky moving around, heard the clink of metal on metal and a moment later Darcy was free and she had crawled into Steve's side, legs pulled in close and body warm against his. He felt Bucky's metal hand rest on his stomach and looked to see the other man at Darcy's other side, kissing at her neck gently and whispering praise in her ear.

Steve smiled. "Thanks for waiting up for me."

Bucky pulled himself in tighter. "Wouldn't dream of leaving you out, Stevie."

Steve was about to ask Darcy if she was alright, but as he glanced down he saw she was already asleep, eyes gently closed and body completely relaxed and soft against him. He laughed. "I think you wore her out."

Bucky smiled back. "Probably."

He reached down to pull the covers up over the three of them, limbs tangled and bodies pressed close. They fell asleep like that in the warm confines of their bed, their room, while the storm passed outside. Steve traced the lines of Bucky's metal arm until his hand fell away and his eyelids slowly slid down. When they wake up in the morning Darcy will complain about her sore muscles and Bucky will tease her and chase her into the kitchen, and Steve would call them children as he downed his morning coffee but he would smile and Darcy would kiss him and tell him she missed him, and there was no place Steve would rather be. 

* * *

_Erasing horror and disgust, rewinding the sorrow and the rust._

**Author's Note:**

> holla at me on tumblr [blue--sweater](http://blue--sweater.tumblr.com)


End file.
